Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel macrocyclic compounds, in particular to sorangicin A, to a fermentation process for the preparation of said compounds using a novel microorganism of the species Sorangium cellulosum (also known as Polyangium cellulosum) and to the novel microorganism itself. The invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions which contain the novel compounds, to a therapeutic method comprising the use of said compounds as antibiotics, and to the use thereof for the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions.